


Shhh

by PureKagome



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Male Solo, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureKagome/pseuds/PureKagome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I thought I was the one who was horny." He replied huskily, lowering his mouth to her jaw, nipping along the bone with his fangs. "You should have smelled me while I was watching you." She saw his nostrils flare as he inhaled her scent deeply. "How long?" "The whole time." "Damn, wench."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh

Eyes shooting open and a gasp jumping out of his throat, Inuyasha nearly fell from his tree when he awoke abruptly. Sweat coated his body, his face bright red, and his chest heaving. Worst of all, his fundoshi was wet and sticky with his cum coating it, dripping down into the crotch of his hakama.

 

He groaned, putting a hand to his head trying calm himself before he managed to wake his companions and Kagome with his incisive little noises.

 

An uncontrollable moaned slipped from his lips at the mere thought of her name. His dream had come reeling back to him, washing over him and making feel like he was drowning.

 

Her hair fluttered around her head in the cool dew of the morning grass. Her body writhed against his and he pounded furiously into her hot, tight little hole. Her breasts bouncing with every frantic thrust of his member as he tried to bring them both to completion. Her voice climbing in volume as she moaned his name along with those passionate groans and mewls of pleasure. Her erect nipples rubbing against his naked chest, making them harden impossibility more so, creating delicious friction. Her hands clasped tightly around his rear, squeezing, having nowhere else to cling.

 

Suddenly his flaccid cock wasn't so anymore and he swore quietly under his breath.

 

He couldn't help himself. It felt so real. The way she had moved under him and musk of sex radiating from between her legs seemed so real.

 

His erection was nearly back at full force, straining against the material of his hakama and damp fundoshi.

 

Looking down at the campsite to make sure no one was awake, he quickly undid the ties holding up his hakama and tore through his fundoshi, getting to work.

 

His hands wasted no time in latching onto his cock and started to stroke it, imagining his rough large hands being replaced by Kagome's small, soft, dainty ones. He could practically see her sitting across from him on the limb, a look of concentration on her face and pure, unfiltered lust in her eyes as her hands probed him, twisting, pulling, and rubbing just right.

 

She would smile innocently enough, as he would be her first, touching him tentatively as though he would crack and break if she touched him wrong. She'd look up at him, fluttering her eyelashes against her flush cheeks, seeking out his approval, which he would give unhesitatingly, and she would nod slow, focusing again. Gently her hands would caress him as he hissed in pleasure, growling at her to continue, to not be afraid.

 

Or maybe, she'd smirk all knowingly with a roguish look in her eyes as her tongue peaked out to provocatively wet her lips. She'd climb up on him, swinging her body to an unheard beat and lick the rim of his ear before whispering dirty things into his ear to get him all the more worked up, feeling like a submissive virgin, almost so he didn't know if he should be scared or excited by the things she promised to do to him.

 

He reopened his eyes interrupting his fantasies just as his head fell back against the bark of the tree and he had to bite his lip to smother the sounds he was making. The feeling of pre-cum coating his hands as it dribbled down from the tip of his cock made his hands speed up. He was so close, so close that it hurt.

 

His ears flattened against his head and his eyes clenched shut as his hips snapped uncontrollably forward. He could feel his climax raising up within him, read to spew forth and he grunted out her name when he couldn't - wouldn't - hold back any longer.

 

"K-Kagome-!" It was no more than a whisper but it was loud enough and just as he was about to reach satisfaction, his entire world fell onto his shoulders and he crashed face first to the ground. Literally.

 

As soon as the rosary around his neck lit up like a fucking flashlight, he couldn't even think. He didn't even have time to realize what was happening - fortunately the same could be said for the others who had still been asleep - before a small hand latched onto his and pulled him upright off his ass and dragged him into the surrounding forest, causing him to nearly trip over his hakama that was riding low on his hips before he could pull it up to a decent spot around his waist to regain his footing.

 

Falling out of his stunned stupor, he finally looked up ahead of him to see just who the hell had caught him. Bright white stood out against the dark of the night and a red necktie flapped around in the wind. She had caught him. Of all the people that could have found him in such a fevered state, it had to be her.

 

Suddenly livid, Inuyasha ground his feet into the dirt and roughly yanked Kagome's arm so she flew back against his chest. She released a small yelp in surprise and probably pain but Inuyasha didn't think about it. She had caught him.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, bitch?" He bit out venomously. He hadn't called her that name in so long he wasn't surprised that she winced a bit.

 

"You think it's some fucking joke, that it's so damn funny? Well guess what? I don't. You're the one fucking person, Kagome, the one person that I actually gave a shit about finding me like that."

 

Everything was shattering before his very eyes. Never again would he feel the way her delicate fingers worked and fluttered gently across his skin when she was tending to his battle wounds. She wouldn't allow him to gasp her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck when she rode on his back while her delightful laughter was caught in the wind and her breath fluttered against the back of his neck, his hair standing to attention in delight. He had been able to survive the most gruesome and horrific battles, lived through being sealed and stuck in a never ending void of nothing ; but this? From this he would never recover.

 

The worst part is that Kagome, Gods, Kagome, she was just going to be herself. She would just fake a smile and with a discreet disgusted look in her eyes, she would finish their quest and leave. She would pretend to be okay, to understand like she always did. She would come up with excuses not to ride his back or to tend his wounds, trying to spare his feelings. She would- was she leaning in or was it just him?

 

* * *

 

 

Kagome, when she first awoke, had no idea what had woken her up. She looked around, seeing if anything was out of the ordinary. There were no stray demonic auras anywhere near their camp. She tried to settle back down in the warmth of her sleeping bag. Everyone was still asleep and it all that could be heard were the sounds of the crickets chirping, the insects buzzing, and Inuyasha's quiet moaning.

 

Wait a minute.

 

She sat up quickly and she snapped her head over to the tree Inuyasha had decided to lounge in for the night. With as much noise as she made getting up, she was surprised that he didn't notice her. Slowly and quietly, so not want her wake her other friends as they slept peacefully oblivious, Kagome smoothed over her messy hair and snuck up, wrapping her body around the back of the tree to peer past the leaves to seek out the hanyou.

 

Her eyes widened and lips pursed as she inhaled sharply through her nose when the dark tones of Inuyasha's face and exposed hips clearly became visible. Shadows from the embers of what once was a large fire danced across his face as he threw his head back in pleasure and a fang peaked out as he bit his lip. She was sure his face was more flushed than hers. The low light made the silhouette of the leaves gather nicely on his hair, tousled but still managing to look unbelievable silky and untouchable and suddenly she longed to run her fingers through it. His robe was slipping off his shoulders and was left open, bare chest exposed to the nip of the chilly night air. Even from a distance it was impossible to miss the contours of his upper body, his abs viable only because of how the shadows highlighted the dips and curves. His nipples stood firm, the dark pink easy to see against his dark skin. Sweat could be seen glowing, glistening as it rolled down his neck and to his exposed hip bones, collecting until the puddle overflowed, cascading over and down over the skin of his bottom.

 

Kagome couldn't look away as she followed his arms down to where his hands gripped himself, pumping furiously. His teeth clenched together and she saw his ears fold back to hide in his hair, his hips snap forward and pre-cum flowing out of the tip. She watched in fascination as he came close to reaching his climax.

 

"K-Kagome-!" Her eyes widened as she heard her name from his lips. It was her. He was thinking about her.

 

"Sit." She saw a flash of panic wash over his face as the subjugation beads lit up and he crashed to the ground. Quickly grabbing his hand before anyone could wake up and figure out what had happened, Kagome pulled Inuyasha up off the ground and sprang forward, taking off into the forest without any idea where she was heading.

 

Her blood was hot and thick in her veins. All the heat in her body spread down south and she could feel wetness pooling. She had never been more aroused in her life.

 

Eventually, Inuyasha seemed to realize that he was letting her drag him through the forest in the middle of the night. She felt his grip on her hand tighten. Pulling her back to his chest rather roughly, she winced. He loomed over her looking a bit more upset with her than she'd thought he'd be. Sure she'd sat him and dragged him into the forest at the Gods-only-know-what-hour, but she didn't think he'd look so mad.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, bitch?" He spat at her, his tone dangerous and dripping in anger. His eyes were hard and cold.

 

"You think it's some fucking joke, that it's so damn funny? Well guess what? I don't. You're the one fucking person, Kagome, the one person that I actually gave a shit about finding me like that." She frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner, obviously recognizing his slip up. He still didn't realize her feelings for him and he thought she would judge him for catching him the way she did. She could laugh at how worried and upset he looked. His eyes had melted and were so downcast and hazed over, like he couldn't focus.

 

Taking his forelocks and wrapping them around her wrists, she tugged him down to her level and claimed his lips with hers. The kiss was chaste. She didn't want to scare him, just regain his attention and prove to him that she was not upset with him, that it was ok. Besides, there was plenty of time for more heated kisses later, if all went according to plan. It took him a moment to respond, clearly not knowing what to do with himself, but soon he took it all in stride and brought his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. His lips moved smoothly over hers and she sighed, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes again and sighed as well.

 

"I'm sorry. I just- I mean I thought-" He tried, failing to convey his thoughts before Kagome hushed him with a finger to his lips and soothing circles being drawn softly on his ears, making his words melt into a low groan of pleasure. His body visibly slumped in relaxation and his head leaned closer towards her hand.

 

"I know. I don't think any less of you. It's ok." She whispered gently, her breath coming out in warm puffs against his exposed chest, making his body tremble and another groan of appreciation slide off his lips.

 

"I thought you knew already." She murmured, not ceasing her ministrations as she spoke.

 

"Knew what?" He whispered, his eyes closed and head now resting on her shoulder, still holding her body to him.

 

"That I loved you. I would never think less of you, Inuyasha. I don't think I could even if I wanted to." He stiffened and she stopped stroking his ears, trying to let him concentrate, however, it wasn't long before he was nudging her hand again.

 

"Keh. I… ya know."

 

"Mm. Yeah, I know." She hummed in appreciation and he smirked against the side of her neck. They didn't stand in such a blissful peace for much longer. Kagome, thinking she wanted to start what she came out here for in the first place, stroked his ears more methodically, finding all the right places, the ones that had his chest vibrating with a pleased growl while Inuyasha, though he was thoroughly distracted and finding it hard to concentrate, began lapping at her neck, his tongue making her create certain growls of her own. He suckled and placed sloppy open mouth kisses on the vast column of her neck while she did just about the same to his ears. Her hands moved from where she had previously gripped his hair to wrap tightly around his shoulders and then around his neck as he brought his head up to steal another kiss. They're body's began to regain their former heat as their kiss deepened, heads and lips angling just right, tongues coming out to play along lips, waiting for an invitation inside of their lover's mouth and hands wandered over bare skin, under clothes, creating a kind of heat and carving a path that wouldn't soon be forgotten.

 

Inuyasha's firerat and kimono slid swiftly off his shoulders with a little help from Kagome's persistent hands and her shirt soon joined it on the ground when Inuyasha whipped it off over her head. They were forgotten very quickly as they both went about exploring the newly exposed flesh before them with hands and mouths. Breaths were heavy and hot against skin as they sunk to the ground, their bodies unable to keep them upright for any longer though the slight modification in location did nothing to stop their hasty movements. The firerat was quickly spread out on the ground and Kagome was lowered smoothly to rest on her back with her hair haphazardly lying about her, chest heaving and breasts straining against the material of her bra, her lips red and puffy from their passionately shared kisses. Inuyasha hovered over her, supported barely by what strength he had in his arms. His eyes were deep and dark, scanning over the girl below him and obviously liking what he saw if the feel of his erection pressed against her leg was anything to go by.

 

"Ready to start we what came here for?" She said spoke softly, her tongue sneaking out to lick her lips provocatively with a subtle smirk.

 

He chuckled breathy. "And I thought I was the one who was horny." He replied huskily, lowering his mouth to her jaw, nipping along the bone with his fangs. She gasped, his name on the tip of her tongue as her hands glided over his shoulders and his back, at the last minute letting her nails scratch him making goosebumps appear on his arms and hair stand up on his neck. A whimper nearly got out before he clamped down his lips, refusing to let the pitiful noise be heard.

 

"You should have smelled me while I was watching you." Her eyes hooded in lust as she grasped his chin, forcing him to open his eyes to meet hers.

 

She could once again feel his chest rumble and she saw his nostrils flare as he inhaled her scent deeply. He groaned as the smell of her arousal floated around in his head, messing with him and his thinking or lack of. It was hot, sharp, and spicy, and the heavenly smell was sending more blood down to his already impressive second head.

 

"How long?"

 

"The whole time."

 

"Damn, wench." He growled against her skin, making her giggle. Her gave one last nip at her jaw before moving his gaze to more important things. Staring down at the white, lacy garment covering her breasts, he merely gave her a 'really?' kind of look, golden eyes twinkling in amusement and curiosity. She cocked head a little and he raised an eyebrow, glancing at it and back up at her again. She laughed, a nice blush spreading over her cheeks as she none to forcefully shoved his shoulder to make him move so she could sit up. He watched in fascination as her arms went round to her back to unhook her bra. Deciding that she could stand to tease him a bit, it was slow torture for him to watch as one hook came undone after another.

 

One, two, three.

 

Her dainty little fingers took forever to come around and up her shoulders to peel the straps away, refusing to allow them to fall away on their own. By the time she finally tossed it away, Inuyasha was practically drooling at the sight of her breasts slowly and wholly being revealed to him. He pounced on top of her, pinning her to his robe of the firerat with his body, which was merely inches away from her, and let his hands roam free over her breasts. Slowly, he fondled them with his large hands, his palms nearly covering the mounds of sensitive flesh. He felt so powerful having so much control over her and her pleasure. Knowing that the nipples were usually be the most sensitive part, though he'd learned that every woman was different no thanks to Miroku, he started from the bottom and dragged the tips of his fingers along the underside of her breasts. From that little action alone, her body shook with a shiver and he could see her nipples start to grow taunt. Unable to help the smirk that grew on his face, Inuyasha continued to find all the right bottoms to push. Steadily and unhurried, Inuyasha advanced his fingers upward, circling her flesh, adding gentle pressure. Allowing his claws to trail, digging into her skin, he learned quickly the right amount of pressure to drive the girl insane as he ventured up. He looked her dead in the eye as he reached her areola. Her head was thrown back, her forehead quickly accumulating sweat with her rising body temperature causing her bangs to stick, and her blunt human fingernails were starting to dig into the ground next to her. His name rolled of her tongue in a slow groan, urging him to continue. With a roll of his fingers, he was circling her areola and then, the peak of her nipple had been caught between his fingers, fully erect, both breasts equally excited for his touch. He wiggled it in between his fingers, tugging gently but forcefully and brought the tips of each index finger to his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before circling each bud with his wet fingers. He could feel her legs try and shift beneath him to undoubtedly relieve built up pressure between them, but she was inadvertently rubbing against his erection ripping a loud moan from his throat right along with her.

 

"Kagome, you're gonna kill me…" He groaned out, his teeth damn near clenched and grinding together from his own pressures below the belt.

 

"Not before I get to have any fun with you." She replied. Before he could think to stop her, she had him on his back and she was straddling his waist. Her skirt was hiked up so he had a clear shot of her panties from his position and he damn well appreciated it. It had been a matching set, her bra and panties. The lacy look of her panties was sexy as hell on his priestess and there was obviously a spot where her juices had slowly been dripping. He really wanted to feel that wet lace against his bare skin. He soon got his wish and he watched attentively as she stripped her skirt along with her shoes. She felt silly for still wearing them at all without any socks on. She'd be complaining of blisters walking around tomorrow though she had no doubt that Inuyasha would insist on carrying her everywhere.

 

Mentally shaking away her thoughts to focus on much more interesting and delicious things, Kagome smiled, finally having a chance to sample the body she watched so perceptively earlier that night. She placed her hands at the very start, running her hands over his nicely defined cheekbones before following an invisible trail down the tendons under the thin, strong skin of his neck and over his pecks, her attention quickly drawn towards the dark pink skin standing to attention. Doing as he had done, Kagome traced the edge of each pec and gradually came to meet his nipples, pinching and pulling and making him groan. His hands smoothly slid over her hips to gasp her waist, trying to find something for him latch onto knowing the pleasure that she would show him would require some way for him to come back to the ground.

 

Lowering her head, she gave each nipple a quick flick of her tongue and she was pleased to hear his gasp. Maneuvering her tongue to circle the flesh, Inuyasha's grip tightened on her waist as a loud, long moan escaped his mouth. Raising her head again, Kagome smirked as she looked up at him, her tongue following her hands down the plane of his upper body. Her eyes sparkled a little bit when she felt his abs beneath the tips of her fingers and she couldn't help but spread her fingers over the surface of them, feeling the ripples and dips of his body. It was so much different than when she was helping bandage wounds. The way blood dribbled down, the jagged gashes that had hastily been given to him in hopes that they would be the death of him, even as his opponent sat beyond the grave. Seeing him in pain and suffering wasn't exactly a turn on for her, but now, she could stroke his muscular body without fear of accidentally causing him pain, she could feel the rippling of his muscles under his skin freely as he hummed in appreciation and pleasure.

 

"Different than when you're bandaging me, huh?" He spoke smugly and she could feel the way he tightened his muscles under her fingers just to show off. She could feel the rise and fall with each inhale and exhale and she could feel the soft thud of his heart.

 

"Yeah. Definitely better." She smiled softly at him in a way that made his heart speed up for a second and his eyes softened as he watched her move further down his body. Slowly, the cheeks of her bottom pressed up against his erection, which now stood tall in full arousal, and he tried to contain the low moan that built up in the back of his throat. The feel of the rough, wet lacy in combination with the soft, smooth feel of her bare ass as she wiggled against his sensitive erection was nearly enough to bring him to quick satisfaction. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew all too well what she was doing to him. He hasn't even noticed when she had removed his hakama.

 

She continued to shift her lower body so that it rubbed up against him and he tried in vain to grasp her by the waist and pull her up to him, the building pleasure became too much. But he could no longer reach her as far down as she was, so he dropped his arms to his sides, claws digging into the dirt. Finally ceasing the wonderful torture she had submitted him to, Kagome moved down so she sat atop his thighs, her hands placed on either side if his erection. Capturing his eyes before she continued, she made sure that he didn't look away as her right hand moved to wrap around his manhood, allowing her thumb to graze the tip and collect the pre-cum that'd been about ready to slide down his shaft. His hips bucked and Kagome had to latch onto his hips to keep from falling off. She sent him a smothering gaze with a bit of a glare and he nodded, knowing what she wanted. Her hand went back to his shaft and began to gently stroke him at the base while her other hand gripped his balls, massaging them. The hand on his cock steadily worked up at a torturously slow pace, wringing, tugging, and caressing it roughly and yet it felt like her fingers were smoothly dancing across the surface of his skin. It might as well have been abuse, the way she touched him was so slow and careful yet gruff. Why couldn't she go faster? As if she heard him, maybe it was through the look in his eyes, her pace suddenly increased and she was back at where she had started. She pinched and pulled at the skin of his tip, pre-cum leaking out and her other hand now free from grouping his sacs, used it like a lubricant to speedily move up and down the length of his manhood. She dipped her head to catch a bead of pre-cum that had slipped down the side of his cock and there was no way for him to hold in the sound of ecstasy he made at the erotic feel of her tongue.

 

"K-Kagome! S-Stop!" He cried out, begging for her to cease her sensual touches before he couldn't hold back. His claws had all but disappeared into the ground next it him, having nothing else to vent his pleasure to. He could hardly get enough air into him, he was breathing so heavily, and sweat clung to him everywhere on his body.

 

"Where the hell d-did you learn t-to do that?" He asked her, letting his head fall back and his eyes to shut so he could calm down a bit.

 

"In my time, it's pretty easy to figure this kind of thing without ever being with someone. Plenty of things are available for me to use." She shrugged slightly, nonchalant, moving back up to rest her head on his chest. His breathing was still rather heavy as she rested and and she began to grow concerned. She knew what she was doing but she didn't think she knew that well.

 

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked, a kind of worried and nervous tone in her voice as she propped her chin up on his chest.

 

"We could always, you know, another time-" He quickly cut her off.

 

"Kagome, if I ever say 'no' to sex with you, there's something really wrong with me." He said in between breaths. He quickly looked up at her and smiled as she laughed, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

 

"I'm fine. C'mere." He sat up and lifted her off of his chest, flipping them over so she was, again, on her back and he straddled her from above, placing a kiss on her forehead before moving down to capture her lips.

 

"Just make sure to pull out. I can't get pregnant yet." She held his face in her hands and she giggled when he moved away to suckle her neck, his wet nose tickling her.

 

"Yet?"

 

"Yet." She confirmed and she felt a broad grin spread across his lips as he pressed his face closer to her neck. Slowly, he nipped and licked her neck sensually, distracting her as he removed her panties which, in his opinion, had been on for far too long. He flung them over his shoulder, hopefully landing somewhere near their other clothing and ground his erection in between her wet folds. A hot blush spread across her face as a long moan fell from her lips which he smothered with his lips as a low groan sounded from his throat. Her arms wrapped around his body, fingers sexually dragged down his back to knead his firm bottom as his fingers once more went to conquer her breasts and nipples. Her lips took to the side of his neck as he rubbed himself, growling, along her wet, warm lips, loving the feel of her juices coating his cock and the newly discovered friction between their bodies. All her mewls and moans made her lips vibrate against the skin of his neck while his cock rubbed just the right way to hit her clit, now getting puffy with all the attention. Feeling the juices flow out of her, knowing she was well beyond properly worked up, he lowered his hips so that his tip pressed against her entrance and pushed inside gently. He slowly moved in and out, putting in more each time to help accommodate her to his large size, stretching her out so there wasn't any more pain than necessary. Both had their eyes clenched shut and Inuyasha gripped her hips tightly, trying to make sure she didn't move. Kagome had latched onto his bottom, her grip growing stronger with each shallow, gentle thrust. The deeper he got, the more stretched she became and the less it hurt. Eventually he reached her barrier and, looking up at her, he quickly thrust through it, forcing himself not to move when she cried out in pain, whimpering.

 

They stayed there like that for a while, Inuyasha trying to remember to breathe with the way her walls gripped him so tightly, the feeling of her tight, wet heat everywhere around him was almost suffocating and he couldn't help but to shift. He didn't regret it with way she moved right along with him. Whispering his name, her tone lust driven, she begged him to move again and there way no way he could deny her the simple pleasure. Pulling back, he stopped until he was barely within her and with a burst of strength, he thrust as far as he could within her, practically causing him to cum right there. Her excited gasp and command to keep going had him pistoning into her tight little hole, over and over. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, her erect nipples rubbing against his chest with a beautiful friction. Her head thrashed back and forth, her body writhing under him and a series of moans and gasps followed his thrusts, mixing with the sound of his grunts and the wet sound of their skin slapping together. Her legs soon found themselves up, wrapped around his waist which allowed him to penetrate her harder and deeper. Her voice grew louder and higher at the newfound friction and the feeling of him hitting a spot no one else had ever reached within her before.

 

He didn't last long, with so much time spent on foreplay, getting him worked up to the point where he'd almost cum multiple times. Frantically pounding into her for a few more thrusts, Inuyasha quickly sat back on his heels and let go, cumming all over the grass, his robe, and Kagome's stomach. He flopped down next to his lover, energy spent, and curled his arms around her, bringing her to him. She smiled in his skin and returned the favor, wrapping her arms around his middle, sharing body heat between the two of them.

 

"You didn't finish." He said in a hushed tone, his breath hot next to her ear, making her shiver in delight.

 

"It's ok. It was the first time. It'll get better the next time around." She said sleepily, snuggling closer to his chest.

 

"Keh. As much as I appreciate that 'next time around' comment," she laughed a little and slapped his shoulder "you deserve to enjoy this as much as I did." Slowly, a hand that had previously been resting on her back was felt sliding down over her hip and in between her legs.

 

"Inuyasha…" She murmured, her eyes fluttering shut. "you don't have to…"

 

"But I want to." His voice dropped an octave as his hand lowered with it. Slowly, very aware of his claws, he stroked the inside of her thighs and then her lower lips, gathering their fluids on his fingers, spreading them around. The more liquid he collected, the more fluidly his fingers slid around her womanhood, rubbing along her opening and unknowingly over her clit. His glided over the exposed nerve bundle a few times before he finally realized that the little nub was what was especially driving his women wild. Smirking devilishly down at her, he could feel her grip around him tightening as he searched out the sensitive little bundle. He was quick to find it, sliding his fingers under the hood that normally obscured it from sight and, with the copious amounts of liquid that he had gathered on his fingertips, he began rubbing small circles just around the area of her clit before moving so his fingers were right on top of it, pressing and pulling. She cried out in wanton pleasure and she felt his chest vibrate before she heard the pleased and carnal growl that reverberated in the small space shared between them. The noises she made encouraging him, he started rubbing her clit in tight, slow circles which gradually grew fast with the gathering juices near her clit making his movements so much easier and slippery. Unable to resist himself, he maneuvered her so he could bring his left hand, which had still been under and around her, to his mouth to bite off the claws of his middle and index finger. He did not worry about the abrupt snapping sound upon their removal, knowing they would grow back rather quickly within the coming days, instead focusing on the sly movement of his hand to meet with the opening to her sex. Carefully, his index finger was inserted inside of her, pumping it in and out ever so slowly before picking up speed and letting his middle finger slip inside as well. Curling his fingers as he pumped in, Kagome near screamed at the pleasure he was giving to her, making her feel like she was on cloud nine. With the combined motions of his right hand circling her clit and his left hand thrusting in and out of her, Kagome was clinging desperately to Inuyasha, her nails leaving grooves in his back and her body was shaking, toes curling and uncurling with her upcoming climax. Her walls began to flutter around his fingers and she couldn't hold back. Her walls suddenly contracted around his fingers as she cried out in ecstasy, calling his name. She came around his fingers, body completely stilled, the smell of her heady arousal floating around his head. It was her now who could barely get enough air to her lungs as she managed to hold Inuyasha to her despite the boneless feeling that spread through her limbs.

 

Inuyasha slowly retracted his fingers from her and brought his arms back around her so she could relax and focus on breathing again.

 

“See, I knew we kept Miroku for something.” Inuyasha said to her, watching as she slowly opened her eyes.

 

“H-He told you a-about how to do t-this?” She asked, surprised. Since when did Inuyasha ever ask Miroku about anything willingly?

 

He shrugged. “Not really. I kinda figured _that_ part out for myself. He gave me some pointers though.” He ran one of his hands through her hair in a soothing manner, working out some of the knots and tangles.

 

“Should we be going back or…?” She left the sentence hanging in the air. She didn't really want to go back but maybe it would be a good idea, so the others wouldn't try and figure things out on their own. Hopefully the two of them had been able to get them far enough away in the first place so their companions didn't hear everything. That certainly wouldn't leave their friends with very many questions as to where they went and _how_ it went.

 

“Do you really wanna go back there?” He grunted quietly, raising an eyebrow. When she cuddled deeper into his warmth and tightened her grip on him, it was clear what her answer was.

 

“Keh. That's what I thought too, wench. Besides, if they haven't figured it out already, Shippo will blab about how you smell like me outside _and_ inside. If that won't tip em off, nothin will.” Kagome stiffened for a second but just sighed, relaxing against the hanyou. She didn't think Shippo would exactly understand what it meant that Inuyasha's scent was inside of her but with Miroku as a role model, she wasn't about to hold to hold her breath.

 

Grabbing his white kimono and pulling it over them, Inuyasha tucked Kagome close to him and rested his chin atop her head, making sure that'd she stay warm for the night and whispered for her to sleep.

 

“Thanks Inuyasha.” She mumbled as she started to drift off, all of her energy used up leaving her exhausted.

 

“Feh. For what?”

 

“For thinking about me.”

 

“Shaddup.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first lemon (all 12 pages lol). You can also find it on my my Tumblr sideblog (purekagomewrites). Hope you all enjoy and constructive criticism is always great!


End file.
